Forever Yours
by HopeAndFaithAndCharity
Summary: Assignment 1 Term 2 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lia has a problem with Draco. Can Regan find it?


His voice had never sounded so cold. Not in her living memory, at least. Maybe there was something distant that sounded similar, but she didn't know. She was sure that someone else would have disagreed, with his reputation at school, but she didn't know that side of him.

Until now. Oh, by the way, "she" is me. I'm Lia. Lia Cunningham. Gryffindor fifth year at Hogwarts. And my life was officially done for.

"It's over between us, Lia," Draco said. I looked at him incredulously.

"N-no," I say. Tears are brimming, I know, but I can't stop them. Not right now, when my fears are being realized. "P-please, Draco, don't do this."

"I never want to see you again," he says. And with those final words, he walks out of the alcove which had been our secret meeting place for years, ever since my third year, when I'd first started dating Draco.

I broke down in sobs as the door clicked shut with a note of finality. Drcao had broken up with me. Why, I didn't know. I only knew that my heart was broken. No one would be able to heal me again. Not from this.

The thing is, I'd known this was coming. I always read my horoscope, and that mornings had read _The thing you most dread will come to pass. Cherish the one you love while you can. _This is what it had meant. Draco breaking it off with me.

Now would be a good time to mention my friend Regan. A Gryffindor through and through, we'd been best friends ever since second year. If anyone would be able to help me think of something besides my broken heart, it's going to be her.

But why should I burden her? No. I wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

><p><em>Five Minutes Later… Regan POV<em>

I was sitting in front of the fire trying to work on a Divination assignment from Fraudy Trelawney, when Lia runs into the common room in a blind frenzy. Believe me when I say that she's not usually like that.

"What's up?" I ask instantly.

"N-nothing," she says between heavy breaths. I can tell she's been crying.

"Don't try and fool me," I warn mock-menacingly. "You do this all the time. Something happens, you won't tell me, and then I have to snoop around or something to figure out what the problem is."

"Just don't!" Lia snaps. "I can take care of myself just fine, and I don't need you to be my mother, Regan."

She stalks up the stairs, and I can hear more crying. I was going to have to snoop.

My first culprit: Draco Malfoy. As much as I wanted to think that he was changing for Lia, I never believed it would last. I marched up to him just outside of Potions.

"What did you do?" I demand. He stares at the closed door, stony-faced.

"What I had to," he answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I explode. "First, Lia comes into the common room having just been crying. Then she snaps at me for trying to help her. I know you did something, I just don't know what."

"I let her go," Draco says quietly. My eyes widen as I figure out what he meant. Let her go…

"You dumped her!" I exclaim. "Why the hell would you do that! You know she's crazy about you, right? Are you in your right mind?"

"My father made me," he sighs. He must have guessed that I wasn't going to give up. Smart Slytherin. "He said if I continued to date someone of impure blood like her, he'd kill her. Could I risk that? Could I stand it if she got hurt because of me? No. So I did what he asked. She'll find someone else, and be glad I let her go."

"Are you seriously crazy?" I ask. "She loves you. And even though I don't like you, I can tell you that, and also this: follow your heart. If you really love her, you'll protect her. Not shun her. He probably wanted you to dump her so you'd be out of the way if he decided to attack her or something."

He thinks for a minute. Then he says, "Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone." He pauses before continuing. "We'll start planning Operation Win-Lia-Back."

I grin. "I like the way you think."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day… Lia's POV<em>

When I woke up that morning, I almost forgot about yesterday. About…

And then I remembered, and the tears came again. I didn't care about waking Regan or the others. I was lost in my misery once again.

But something seemed off. I looked around. _No one was in their bed. _I looked at the clock. 7: 14. Not everyone would be up yet! Where did everyone go? I threw on a gray sweater and some jeans, slipped into my trainers, and walked down to the common room.

No one was here, either. That was impossible. There was always someone down here, even early, because someone always ended up falling asleep in one of the comfy chairs, exhausted from studying.

I noticed a note attatched to the Fat Lady as I left to search the school for Gryffindor students.

_Come to the seventh floor, across from the portrait of Gregory the Smarmy. There's a surprise waiting. Just think about how much you need to find us._

_-Regan_

So Regan had organized the mass exodus of the greater part of Gryffindor House. I should have expected something like this. The only off thing was their location. There was nothing across from Gregory the Smarmy's portrait, I was fairly certain.

But I found myself headed there. As I suspected, there wasn't anything there. _Think about how much you need to find us._

Well, then, I'd do that. _I need to find Regan and the others, _I think. I continue thinking that, pacing in front of the wall while I'm waiting for something to happen. I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them, I saw a door. It was rather plain, with an interesting swirl design on it. I didn't pay much attention. I entered the room.

"Surprise!" a loud shout emerged from the room I'd entered. I saw many familiar faces, many not from Gryffindor as well. And one Slytherin…

"What are you doing here?" I ask him coldly.

"I planned this," he says. Regan steps over to him and gives him a punch, her brown hair swishing.

"I helped," she says. "Don't overexaggerate."

"What's going on!" I demand. "Someone had better explain to me what's happening here, or I swear I will scream. My best friend and my ex-boyfriend are working together to give me a surprise party when there's nothing at all to celebrate? Come on!"

"Relax, Lia," Regan says. "Draco, don't you have something to say?"

"Lia, I am so very sorry for breaking up with you," he says. "I only did it to keep you safe. My father said that if I continued dating you, he'd kill you. I didn't want that, so I did what he asked. I realize it's dumb, though. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" I exclaim. He looks at me pleadingly. His silver-blue eyes that always make me melt pierce my gaze. I can't disbelieve him. "Fine. I'll take you back you noble prat!" Everybody laughs, even Draco himself.


End file.
